Dark Tower
It all started a few days ago, I went to my neighbors moving away party. We had become pretty close friends, and he called me up to his room. He said that his new roommates already had a PS3, and he didn't his old PlayStation anymore. He said that he had already took the best games, but he had left a few for me to try out. He seemed reluctant to give them away, but, who would just give away a free games and a PlayStation. I hooked it up to my TV at home, and choose a game called "Dark Tower." I had never heard of it, so it seemed like it could be a refreshing experience. The game seemed to be an epic RPG. I started to play and, it had a huge sandbox world, like most Legend of Zelda games. I had got to level 10 before the story really started to kick in. The story focused on reaching the 90th level of a huge pillar known as, "Dark Tower." Apparently, you could also choose between a Mage, Knight, or Assassin. To be honest, while assassin sounded awesome, I decided to go with wizard. Wizards could usually hit enemies from far away, and so you could save HP. There didn’t appear to be any Mana, so there was apparently no drawbacks. I continued to play, and noticed that over time, the screen got darker, and ominous. This was awesome, and I loved the whole feel of the nighttime scenery. There were harder enemies, and they moved faster. Not that was any problem, and I could easily just farm them to gain tons of EXP, hitting them from far away. When I continued in the game, it was really disappointing, the game was incredibly easy. It was sad, but I could still find some challenge in the hardest miniboss. It appeared to be a copy of the player’s class, in my case it was a “Shadow Wizard” according to the Health Bar. It appeared to have the same stats as I did, only a little worse. The only reason it was hard was because it could spawn these annoying “shadow dwellers.” Black shadows that would turn invisible when you looked at them, you had to cast a spell that would home in and hope for the best. It almost killed me a couple times, but it was completely worth it to get the good armor and shields (which you could sell for a lot of money), wands, and EXP. After many, many, many hours of playing, I was ready to fight the final boss, the "Mayhem God." I had tried it before, but, it always one shoted me. This time however, I survived the first hit and continued to play. It was intense, and by this time my level was in the 70s, and I just barely beat the boss, my HP was less than 10 though, so if the "Mayhem God," had more then one form, I was screwed. He was extremely happy and was congratulated himself, sadly, I accidentally kicked the PlayStation. The game drive opened up, and the screen started to fizz and became static-y. I was angry, and I started to curse, I was so into the game, he had forgotten to save since the last time he had fought the "Shadow Wizard", when I was a level 50! That was ages ago, and I started to yell at the PlayStation. “You suck! Goddamn it, why aren’t there more save points.” The game seemed to respond by becoming even more unclear and static-y. I looked back at the clock, noticing that it was already 2:00am. “S***,” I screamed, “I have exams tomorrow!” I turned off the game and turned around to head up the stairs and back to my room. On my way back, however, I thought that I saw something push itself out of the screen. I turned around and saw nothing, but I imagined that it was a “shadow dweller.” “That’s it,” I whispered, “no more red bull for me.” I climbed the stairs, I avoided the second one because it creaks, normally I do this because the inner-child in me loves it, but this time, I felt the need to be silent. Whether it was the horrible thing that appeared to creep out the of the TV, or the fact that my roommate was probably asleep, if he hadn’t heard me yelling at the game that was. I arrived in my room after what seemed like ages. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and went to bed. I lay there for about an hour, I couldn’t fall asleep knowing that there could be something lurking around the house, and that I was responsible. I got out of bed, and slowly made my way back downstairs, normally the mini-fridge and foosball make the room inviting, but this time, the room felt menacing. The shadows appeared to be distorted. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around. There was nothing, but I had chills constantly running up and down my back, “This isn’t gonna end well,” I said to no one I particular. I tried to turn on the lights, but they had stopped working. I could however, turn on the PlayStation. The game booted up, and the title screen loaded up. It showed the same scene as usual, the moon in the back, a battle in the twilight taking place between you and you’re shadow doppelgänger. The name “Dark Tower,” was shining like gold at the top. This time however, some of the enemies were missing. The “Shadow Wizard,” was no longer conjuring up the “Shadow Dwellers,” in there place were missing sprites. It wasn’t like missingno, it was like they had just disappeared. I booted up my save file, and it seemed to work all right, nothing misplaced. Then I noticed that the time of day was midnight, and it wasn’t changing. I also noticed that the moon was gone, it was almost completely black. Suddenly the encounter theme played. The screen faded out and I saw my reflection in the black TV screen, but I wasn’t alone. Behind me appeared to be a my shadow, deformed and contorted. It was only for a split second, but it freaked me out. I turned around. Nothing. These images were becoming more vivid since the first time I had seen it out of the corner of my eye. I reassured myself, “It was just your imagination, you probably just saw you’re own shadow and got freaked out.” Then it hit me. The lights weren’t on, the TV was black. There was no way that I could have cast a shadow. I was half-wrong, I didn’t cast a shadow, but it was still there. “Hello?” I whispered, hoping that I was alone. I wasn’t, and in my left ear I heard the voice say, “Finally.” Epilogue I rushed downstairs, David was yelling again. Last time, it was 2:00am. Now it was 3:30 in the morning, and I was going to beat his sorry-ass to pulp. When I got downstairs however, I was scared. David appeared to be paralyzed on the floor, having some kind of convulsion. I tried to turn the lights on, they didn’t work, I looked again, the TV showed some kind of battle scene, it flashed “You’re move!” in a gold text, over and over. I called the police, they showed up and I escorted them to the basement. The chief just scratched his head and said, “Sorry son, he’s dead.” I was hurried out of the house, and I could have sworn I heard the chief say, “I thought we destroyed all of these things, how did he get his hands on one?” I was sitting on the porch, waiting, when the police chief came out. He had my TV and the PlayStation, with all the games. Right before I they got in their car I heard the deputy say, “Hasn’t happened in five years, has it? Last time it was right next door too. It still can’t believe it got away though...” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fixed Category:Original Story